


[Podfic] Amnesia Fic Where Geralt Loses His Memories

by Byuu_chan



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: dinahdarling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24385216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byuu_chan/pseuds/Byuu_chan
Summary: Geralt loses his memories and the wrong bard finds him. From a tumblr post.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	[Podfic] Amnesia Fic Where Geralt Loses His Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Amnesia Fic Where Geralt Loses His Memories](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/625093) by DinahDarling. 



[Byuu_chan](https://soundcloud.com/byuu-chan) · [Witcher Amnesia Fic](https://soundcloud.com/byuu-chan/witcher-amnesia-fic)

Let me know if it's not working.

Here's a version with some music!

[Byuu_chan](https://soundcloud.com/byuu-chan) · [Witcher Amnesia Fic w Music](https://soundcloud.com/byuu-chan/witcher-amnesia-fic-w-music)

[Here it is on Castbox.](https://castbox.fm/channel/id2914389?utm_source=podcaster&utm_medium=dlink&utm_campaign=c_2914389&utm_content=Podfics-CastBox_FM)

OR 

[Google Drive if that's more your speed.](https://drive.google.com/open?id=19l8Sp9EO1yAfN9u5_svZx9f0om41QgTy)

[(w/ music)](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1o6QKERlh1okos3kC7fBgkqBl3tV6QakC)

This is a tumblr post by [DinahDarling.](https://dinahdarling.tumblr.com/post/617913632252133376/amnesia-fic-where-geralt-loses-his-memories-after)

She also has an [AO3 here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDinahDarling).

Please show her some love for the great Witcher content. 

Thank you so much for stopping by!

[Also on tumblr.](https://ribbonredlove.tumblr.com/post/619155766663921664/geralt-loses-his-memories-and-the-wrong-bard-finds)


End file.
